


In And Out Of The Workplace

by afteriwake



Category: Angel: the Series, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: NY, Sherlock (TV), Without a Trace
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awesome Sally Donovan, Background Case, Co-workers, Competent Sally Donovan, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Gifts From Sherlock, Happy Sally Donovan, Locker Room, Mentioned Danny Messer, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, POV Greg Lestrade, POV Samantha Spade, POV Sofia Curtis, Proud Greg Lestrade, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Sally Donovan & Greg Lestrade Friendship, Samantha Thinking, Secret Relationship, Security Cameras, Threats, Words, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Rivalry, calendars, fond memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Five drabbles dealing with various situations between co-workers, both in the workplace and out of it.





	In And Out Of The Workplace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaronlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/gifts).



> This is a collection of mostly older drabbles that I have gotten from my old LJ account with a new Sherlock one. Prompts are at the notes on the bottom.

**Giving Him A Chance**   
Greg Sanders/Sofia Curtis   
_CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_

She grinned every time she thought about their first kiss. It hadn't been a fluke like she'd have thought it was: he'd asked her out on a date. And then again. And he _kept_ asking until she said yes. He must have learned that from all the years of trying to get Sara to show interest in him. Unlike Sara, she actually _had_ an interest, she just hadn't wanted to date someone she worked with. But she relented, and they went out on the most disastrous and yet strangely funny date she'd ever been on. And when he was done walking her to her door and they were laughing about what had happened, he told her the least he could do was give her a decent kiss good-night. She'd smiled, and he'd kissed her...and it was so much more than just decent.

**Unhealthy Competition**   
Lindsey McDonald & Lilah Morgan   
_Angel: the Series_

“Get the hell out of my way, McDonald.”

Lindsey leaned against the doorframe and smirked at Lilah. “Not so fast. We’re both stuck together…start sharing your information or…”

“Or you’ll _what_? Blackmail me? Hurt me?”

“Hit you where it hurts.”

“And where’s that?”

Lindsey walked up to her. “No pulse, no promotion.”

“And what makes you think I won’t do the same?” she asked, getting in his face.

“You don’t have the balls.”

“Maybe I have a steel set that you don’t know about.”

“If you do then they aren’t yours,” he said, backing up and leaving her fuming alone.

**He & She Are A Secret**   
Martin Fitzgerald/Samantha Spade   
_Without A Trace_

Sam sat, looking out her apartment window. Martin was sleeping on her bed, not a care in his world, at least any that she could see.

This situation…it was comfortable. She was able to be herself, to let her guard down. The only thing nagging at her was that it was a secret. She was sure some of the others already knew, though.

This train of thought was making her head ache. She didn’t need this, not now.

So instead of watching the sunrise this morning, she slipped back into bed again, nestling into the comfort of Martin’s arms.

**Accidental Viewing**   
Original Characters & Danny Messer   
_CSI: NY_

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know. Honest. All I meant to do was pull up footage for Detective Taylor from a traffic camera."

"Wonder what's up with Dr. Hawkes."

"What do you mean?"

"He just looks depress-- Oh, look at his shirt!"

"Man. What a waste. Coffee all over--"

"He's taking it off!"

"Quiet! Do you want any of the CSIs to find out about this? We'll get in so much trouble..."

"But this is _Danny Messer_ with no shirt on!"

"The man is hot..."

"Trust me, that hasn't escaped my notice."

"Wonder how often he works out."

"Why, you want to join him?"

"I don't have the body to be seen in a gym by him, thanks."

"Damn. Now he's got a shirt on again."

"He really likes that green shirt, doesn't he?"

"Wonder if we might have accidentally taped this..."

"I sure hope we did."

**A Word A Day**   
Greg Lestrade & Sally Donovan   
_Sherlock_

“You are not disgruntled,” Lestrade noted as Sally walked into his office, wide smile on her face.

“No, I am the opposite of disgruntled for a change,” she said, setting the file down on his desk. “I am the sole person who was able to crack the code on this case. Literally, by the way. It was based on fashion designers. And their collections. So apparently the murder was over designer knockoffs.”

“So you’re gruntled,” Lestrade said with a grin.

“That’s an actual word?” she asked, tilting her head.

He opened a drawer in his desk, leafed through it for a moment and then pulled out a slip of paper, handing it to her. Sally looked at it and frowned for a moment before she realized it was one of those “words of the day” calendar slips, which had happened to be the gag gift Sherlock had given him last year. On it was the word “gruntled.”

“Gruntled. Adjective, humorous. One. Pleased, satisfied and contented.” She pursed her lips a bit and gave the slip of paper an approving nod. “I may just keep this one.”

Lestrade waved in her direction. “All yours.” He picked up the file folder then and opened it. “I’ll look and see what people we’ve got in the fashion knockoff seller records and see if we can find a suspect from that while you go take a look at the dresses, see if there’s anything the crime labs missed.”

“On it,” she said, pocketing the definition and then turning on heel and leaving the office. Lestrade grinned widely as he perused the file. A gruntled Sally Donovan was definitely a good thing...

**Author's Note:**

>  _Greg/Sofia -_ first kiss requested by **darkmagic_luvr**  
>  _Lindsey & Lilah -_ "competioion" requested by **Aaronlisa**  
>  _Martin/Sam -_ "early morning" requested by **Dana**  
>  _Techs & Danny -_ Based on an icon belonging to **ashley_messer**  
>  _Greg & Sally -_ definition of "gruntled"


End file.
